tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Rider: K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R.
"K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R." is the sixth episode of season three of the TV action series Knight Rider and is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Winrich Kolbe with a script written by Richard C. Okie. It first aired on NBC on Friday, November 4th, 1984 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "KITT vs. KARR" and "K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R." redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Knight Rider: Season Three DVD collection by Universal Studios and disc fourteen of the Knight Rider: The Complete Collection DVD set. It is also included on disc two of The Best of the 80s: Knight Rider. and K.I.T.T. - Checking out the scene.]] * This episode is production code number: 58617. TV Rage.com; Knight Rider, "K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R."; Episode Info. * Production on this episode began on May 31st, 1984. Principal filming concluded on June 11th. Knight Rider Archives; "K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R." * "K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R." is the first episode from season three put into production. * This episode was re-broadcast on January 20th, 1985. * Associate producer Ronald Martinez is credited as Ron Martinez in this episode. * Teleplay writer Richard C. Okie is credited as Richard Okie in this episode. * Actor Jeff Osterhage is credited as Jeffrey Osterhage in this episode. * This is the eighth episode of Knight Rider directed by Winrich Kolbe. It is his third episode from season three. He directs eleven episodes of the series in total. * This is the fourth episode of Knight Rider written by Richard Okie. It is his second episode from season three. He writes six episodes of the series in total. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes don't wanna hear none of yo' jibba-jabba!"]] * K.A.R.R.: I have no interest in gold. That's a uniquely human foible. .... * K.A.R.R.: A pacemaker! Well, well, well. .... * K.I.T.T.: Michael, that can't be KARR! We destroyed KARR two years ago! * Michael Knight: Then who or what is that? * K.I.T.T.: But I saw him explode! You saw him explode! * Michael Knight: I know! .... * K.I.T.T.: If this plan of yours fails, I want you to know it's been a beautiful partnership. * Michael Knight: The feeling is mutual. .... * Michael Knight: Your boyfriend's in way over his head right now. As a matter of fact, he's drowning, and you're just about the only person who can save him right now. .... * Devon Miles: I demand an explanation! * Michael Knight: When I think one up, you will be the first to know. .... * Devon Miles: Michael, do what you need to do, but please be careful. * Michael Knight: Right. * Bonnie Barstow: If anything happens to KITT... * Michael Knight: Love you, too. See also External Links * * * * * * * "K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R." at the Knight Rider Wiki * References ---- Category:1984/Episodes Category:Winrich Kolbe/Director Category:Richard C. Okie/Writer Category:Robert Ewing/Associate producer Category:Robert Foster/Executive producer Category:Tom Greene/Producer Category:Gino Grimaldi/Producer Category:Glen A. Larson/Executive producer Category:Ronald Martinez/Associate producer Category:James M. Miller/Producer Category:David Hasselhoff/Actor Category:Edward Mulhare/Actor Category:Patricia McPherson/Actor Category:Richard Basehart/Voice actor Category:William Daniels/Voice actor Category:Paul Frees/Voice actor Category:Episodes with crew categories